Cosplay
by shyheadbanger
Summary: Gamzee and Tavros cosplay Bucky and Steve. Needed some fluff and something with one of my other otps. For GamTav Day :)


**AN: So, this is for GamTav day :) I attempted to write non-binary Gamzee and kinda hinted at, but probably badly, at trans!Tav, so i'm sorry if i fucked that up.**

 **Really I just wanted one OTP to cosplay the other**

 **Hope you like it!**

* * *

Sitting for a moment once their boots are properly laced, Gamzee thinks about what's going to happen today.

Tavros had talked about wanting to go to comic con with them for a while now, and six months ago he mentionned wanting to cosplay something with his lover. He had always wanted to cosplay Captain America since he absolutely loved the comics and movies. He always asks Gamzee to watch the movies with him when they come out. Once they had seen The Winter Soldier, Gamzee had fallen in love with Bucky's character and knew exactly what to do.

They had surprised him with Comic Con tickets and a Captain America shield for his birthday this year, telling him that the pair could cosplay together as Steve and Bucky. Since then, the two have been looking at fabrics and sewing guides, trying to make your own costumes. After months of preparation, everything is finally finished.

Tavros is currently in his room changing while Gamzee's in the bathroom across the hall. They've tried on your respective cosplays and made sure they were functional, but they both decided to keep the finished product hidden from each other.

Gamzee is currently half-dressed, having only put on the black pants and boots before remembering to do their makeup before they put on the arm they've made and the jacket. Gamzee removes their usual clown paint and stares at their reflection in the mirror for a moment. They always find that they look weird without the grey and white mask.

They continue to get ready and grab the pot of black paint and one of the makeup brushes they brought along. Gamzee carefully applies a layer of black around their eyelids before smugding it around to match the soldier's appearance. Gamzee smiles at their handiwork and begins to put on the cover for their left arm. This was by far the most difficult to make, not only to have it look good but also to make it functional enough so that they would be able to move their arm as easily as they could. This one allows them to move their arm relatively comfortably, but hand movements can be a little difficult, giving trouble in picking things up and holding small or thin objects. Once the left arm is covered by the silver piece, Gamzee puts on the jacket. They had found an old leather-looking jacket that was pretty thin and easy enough to work with for this project so they wouldn't die of heat once they got to the convention.

Gamzee finishes doing up their jacket and attempts to attach the mask. After a good five minutes of fumbling with the straps at the back, they give up and call out for their boyfriend.

"Yo Tav! You done yet, bro? Need ya to help me with the motherfucking mask."

"Just a minute!" Tavros' voice carries across the walls. "I just can't find my-FOUND IT!"

"You good, bro?"

"Yup! Ready when you are!"

Gamzee finds themself nervous right before opening the door, worrying that they might not look good enough. They breathe deeply to relax their sudden nerves and grab the mask before turning the doorknob. They step into the hallway and their jaw drops almost comically.

Gamzee knew that their boyfriend was pretty built, but his suit seemed to outline every aspect of his body. After realizing that they were probably looking at his body for too long, Gamzee's eyes roamed up to meet Tavros', only to find their boyfriend blushing incredibly hard under their gaze.

"Motherfuck, Tav. You look sexy as fuck in that shit. Goddamn."

Tavros blushes even harder at his lovers' words. "You really think so?"

"Hell yeah! Fuuuuuck bro, I'm so glad we decided to get a fucking room at the hotel holy shit."

Tavros giggles slightly at Gamzee's words before taking a deep breath, something that Gamzee knows means he's about to muster up some courage. "Well, Gamz. I'd have to say the same thing to you since if we weren't going out and planning this for so long, I'd be dragging you into my room right now and rip that off you so fast."

Gamzee's face flushed completely red at their boyfriend's words. "Bro, if you wanna get leaving, we gotta stop this shit motherfucking fast, yo. Ain't gonna be easy concealing shit in these motherfucking pants I got on. You can hide shit so much fucking better, bro."

"Pros of being me!" Tavros stuck his tongue out at his lover before leaning down to plant a kiss on their lips. Gamzee hummed into the kiss and wrapped their arms around their boyfriend's neck.

"Come on, Gamz. Let's go before we never end up leaving. We still need to check in at the hotel before it starts."

Gamzee pouts slightly but agrees to get going and asks their boyfriend to help them with their mask. They help Tavros load up the car once their masks is on, preventing further kissing from interrupting their departure.

One the pair get to the hotel and check in, leaving their bags in their rooms, they head for the convention area. Already on the opening night they find a pretty large crowd of people.

Gamzee huddles next to their boyfriend. They have never been to a convention before and were pretty unsure what to do exactly. Tavros smiles down at his lover clutching his arm before leading them throughout the area.

After some discussion over what to do first, they walk towards the vendors area. On the way, they were stopped by various people, asking them if they would pose for some pictures. The two happily agreed, posing for some action shots at first, before giving in to fits of laughter at some of their poses and having a few cuddly pictures. The two also get invited for a marvel photoshoot the following morning.

Once they get to the vendor's hall they roam around a bit, looking at all the different tables of artwork and crafts. At one particular table, Gamzee notices a piece of artwork featuring Steve and Bucky sharing a kiss. Filled with excitement, they try to get their boyfriend's attention, who was looking at the table behind them.

"Bro, holy shit, you gotta get your look on to this motherfucking shit! It's fucking awesome!" Gamzee hopes that they got his attention with how their voice is muffled by the mask.

Tavros turns to meet his lover. "What is it, babe?"

"Look! Motherfuck, it's us!" Gamzee points at the picture they saw. They look up at their boyfriend's face and see him smile.

"Oh my god, you were right. This is amazing."

"Motherfucking miracles is what this shit is."

Tavros pays for the art, complimenting the artist for their work, and the pair continue to roam around the hall. They end up spending way too much money on way too many things (mostly plushies), but they're happy. After a bit, the two break for a meal at one of the fast food restaurants nearby. They are surrounded by countless people in cosplay. Once they sit down, Gamzee takes off their mask and leans over the table to kiss Tavros.

"Much better," they say with a smile.

"Mhm," Tavros agrees. "I'm so happy you're here with me."

"And miss the hottest motherfucker I know acting all motherfucking cute and shit for an entire weekend in a sexy-ass costume? It's hardly a burden."

Tavros blushes. "But, this doesn't seem like your kind of thing, so I wasn't sure if you'd want to."

"Never would of thought of this shit on my own, but, bro, I'm having a motherfucking great ass time. Besides, it's your thing for your birthday, and I love you, and I love being with you, so here we are."

"That was so cheesy, I think it just made me lactose intolerant."

Gamzee laughs at their boyfriend before kissing him again.

Needless to say, the two decide that they have all weekend to explore the rest of the convention and head to their hotel room early.


End file.
